Trick or Treat
by Gandalf2
Summary: After a sudden storm and a blackout ruin Halloween for Ron and her twin brothers, Kim tries to lift their spirits( and chill their bones) with a sinister tale.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible

Trick or Treat

( The scene starts as Kim enters her house, the sky above as clear as glass despite a few clouds in the her school books in her left hand. She puts them down on the kitchen table and gets herself a can of soda; After closing the refrigerator, she looks at the calendar, and is slightly annoyed at the date: OCTOBER 31ST.)

Kim

( Wiping her forehead)

Yeah, right. It's Halloween, and it's hot. What are the odds?

.(As Kim drinks it, she hears someone giggling; She walks toward the front room, where she hears some more giggling. She sits in the recliner, the giggles seem to be close to her.)

Kim

Who's here?( Just as she speaks, confused, two small, masked figures attack her: one is wearing a bear mask with claw-shaped shoes while the second is dressed like Batman. Kim rises to her feet, ready to fight, but there is no need, as the two figures remove) Tim? Jim? Don't do that!

Tim

What did you think? Scary enough?

Kim 

Guys, where's Mom and Dad?

Jim

They're getting dressed for some party at the hospital( Just then, there is a knock, and Kim goes to open it, gasping in surprise: Ron stands in the doorway, clad in a Zorro costume with a few errors: there is no sword, there is no hat, the cape is red, and Ron is wearing sneakers )

Kim

( Annoyed) Ron, what are you doing here? And who are you supposed to be?

Ron

Zorro.

Kim

If you're Zorro, where's your plastic sword?

Ron

My mom thought it would be too dangerous.

Kim

Ok, where's your mask?

Ron

Oh, man, I knew I forgot something. About the shoes, I just didn't want to look too weird.

Kim

You shouldn't worry about that, Ron. Whoa!( Kim looks up, seeing her parents on the stairs in their costumes; Mrs. Possible is clad in a pink evening gown, with pink shoes on her feet, and carrying a wand in her left hand; Mr. Possible, by contrast, is clad in a simpler outfit, a black tuzedo, black evening shoes, and a rose; He gives Kim and the boys a debonair look. Outside, the sky has gotten a little cloudier) 

Ron

Looking good, Dr. Possible!

Mr. Possible

Thanks, Ron. Boys, be nice to Ron, and be careful!( Kim gets irritated, and frowns, realizing what she will be doing.)

Kim

Wait a minute. Where are you going? I'm supposed to stay home while they( referring to her brothers) get to go out with the clown?

Mrs. Possible

There's a costume party at the hospital; we'd invite you, but most of the guests will be doctors.

Dr.Possible

Don't worry, you can watch TV or listen to your music; we don't usually get a lot of trick or treaters until late. 

Mrs. Possible

It's not the end of the world, Kimmie; you may have a car next year. Think about that.

Kim

(aside) You're not helping.( Kim's parents kiss her, go over to Tim and Jim and kiss them, and then go out the door.) Have a good time!

( We now skip to a few hours later; it is now pouring rain outside the house, as Kim tries to concentrate on some schoolwork. She looks at her watch, the time now 7:30. Suddenly, Kim is aroused by the doorbell. She comes to the door and opens it, laughing at Ron and her brothers, whose costumes are soaking wet.)

Kim

Well, well, Mother Nature ruined your parade?

Ron

Kim, I'm soaking wet, my candy may no longer be edible, and( sneezing) I may have a cold. Can you wait until later to tease me?

Kim

Come on, Ron; it never bothers me. How far did you get?

Jim

Well, the bus was nearing the mall-

Kim

Ron, you took them on a bus?

Ron

Well, eh..

Tim

He had the right idea, Kim ; We didn't see a single bowl of candy on the street.

Ron

It wasn't any better at the mall, Kim. I've never seen so many Spider-man costumes in my life, Kim, I almost freaked. Alright! They're having a " Monster Creepathon! " Cool! ( Tim and Jim come down presently and join Ron in the living room; Kim returns to the table, and once again tries to do her homework. Unfortunately for both parties, outside, a lightning bolt has just struck the branch of a tree, which in turn has fallen on some nearby telephone wires. The boys still shocked by the sudden catastrophe, Kim rises and, groping the wall, goes out of the kitchen; as she approaches the stairs, however, she trips over a empty mop basket, falling next to the closet. )

Kim

Don't worry, guys. Help is here.( Opening the closet door, Kim manages to find a outdoor flashlight in the darkness, as well as a rubber glove. She rises to her feet, and turns it on, adjusting it to the right setting. When she enters the living room, putting it on the floor, the flashlight gives the room a eerie glow, attracting the guys.) 

Tim

( Looking at Kim and Ron) Know a scary story?

Ron

( Eyes lighten up) I know one. How about " The Oozing Cheese? "( Everybody looks at him, frowning. Kim grabs the flashlight, adjusting the setting, so that it lights up her face)

Kim

Not quite, but I might have one…

To be continued.


	2. Enter DrKraven

Kim 

It all started with a very unusual robbery..( As she speaks, the screen dissolves to a small village, somewhere in Swizerland. A man carrying a long horn, a yodeler, walks through the town square and stops near a fountain, letting out a loud yodel, there is no echo; He turns around and gasps. There are two marble legs in the fountain, but the accompanying statue is missing. The horrified yodeler runs over to the toy store where a nearby police officer walks back and forth, patrolling the street.)

Yodeler

Have you seen anyone in the town square tonight?( The police officer looks at his watch, a old, battered one with a scratchy surface through which only four Roman numerals can be seen

Policeman

( looking at it)I'm afraid I can't say, I just started my rounds a quarter-hand ago.

Yodeler

Someone has stolen the Yodeling Statue!

Policeman

How do you know that?

Yodeler

I-I was yodeling under my breath, and decided to let out one last one, you know, one that could stop a avalanche in its tracks, but there was no echo.

Policeman

Are you quite sure, sir?

Yodeler

Of course, I'm sure. Whenever someone yodels in front of the statue, it yodels back at you.

Policeman

I haven't seen anything, sir, so I'm afraid…

Yodeler

If you don't believe it, Constable, I'll show you!

Policeman

My word, you were right. And what's this?( The baffled policeman kneels to one knee, noticing a shiny string amid the debris. On closer inspection, it is revealed to be a strand of yellow hair.) Oh, no..

Yodeler

What is it? Do you know who that belongs to?

Policeman

Yes, sir. I've got to make a call. Where's the new phone?

Yodeler

In the booth at the lamppost near the bus depot( pointing to his right.) Do you want me to come?

Policeman

That won't be necessary, Sir. I know the way.( As he walks away from the scene of the crime, there is a crack of lightning as the rain starts to come down. The constable pulls his coat a little closer as he approaches the red, fully enclosed phone booth. Once there, he steps inside, closes the door, takes out a small ID card with the words Global Justice, and calls the faintly outlined phone number, his voice now stronger. ) This is Agent 714. We've got a situation here. Kraven's back..( There is a loud thunderclap as the phone goes dead.) Blast! Not another blackout!

Kim

Dr. Kraven was a infamous mad scientist who stole or created devices to fufill his plan to conquer the world. Even though he was very smart and very evil, equipped with lots of gadgets and assisted by his henchman, his schemes were always stopped by Global Justice, especially by their most efficient team, agent in training, named Ron, and their best agent, Kim Possible…


	3. The clue and the data

(The scene is about the same, except that it is now four in the afternoon. In the distance, we see two people jumping out of a cargo plane; while in freefall, one of them does a couple of twists and corkscrews while the second waves their arms like a bird. It is not until they open their parachutes, landing on schedule in the middle of the village, and removing them that we can see who they are. The first is Ron who comes out with a surfboard, and smiles at the approaching villagers while the second is Kim Possible, wearing a blue GJ uniform.)

Ron 

Time out! Her partner was named Ron?

Kim

Yes.

Ron

And she was called Kim Possible? Was that her code name?

Kim

( Hesitates)Why, yes, it was, Ron. She was able to do anything, especially stop super-villains. It wasn't that big a deal to her…( As the story resumes, Kim, oblivious to Ron's antics, goes over to the policeman for the facts.)

Policeman

Agent 714 reporting. I am glad you came so quickly. Kraven has made his move!( He gestures to the village fountain, where only the toes of the Yodeling Statue .) I was patrolling the area near the eastern gate, facing _his_ castle.

Kim

Exactly how do you know it was him?

Policeman

One of the villagers alerted her to the crime. Also, Kraven's henchmen are all former weightlifters. It would be very easy for them to remove that statue from its foundations.

Ron

( Standing on his surfboard) Surf's up!

Kim

Did you-? Ron, we're in the Alps, not California.

Ron

Oh. Don't worry. This is a two-in-one board, for surf and snow.

Kim

Not on this mission, Ron.( returning to the other agent) Anyway, did you see anyone or notice anything odd?

Policeman

Not really, Agent Possible. I usually get the graveyard shift, and the village gates are usually shut by ten at this time of year to avoid a tourist surplus.

Kim

Were there any footprints?

Policeman

No, not now.

Kim 

Okay, now Ron an-what do you mean " not now."?

Policeman

These streets are made from cobblestones, and any muddy footprints would have been washed away by today.( As they are talking, a sulking Ron walks over to the eastern gate, and turns toward Kim, pointing eagerly to the ground in front of him .) They were clever ..last month-

Ron

Kim, I think I found something!

Kim

( Annoyed) What is it, Ron?

Ron

It's about the size of a shoe, and is shaped like BigFoot, except that it has scruff marks, a heel, a toe..-

Kim 

It's a footprint, right, Ron.( Ron nods in agreement, Rufus coming out of his pocket mimics the nod. Kim runs toward Ron and looks down at the footprint.) Agent 714, do you have the keys?( The policeman comes over, takes out a ring of keys, picks one and opens the gate, after which Kim , followed by Ron and the undercover agent, goes over and inspects it further ) Thanks, hmm.. Here's something.

Ron

Kim, that's just a strand of hay.( As he utters those words, Ron suddenly notices that it has grown very silent; some of the villagers are biting their nails.)

Kim

Not in this case. Come on, we've got work to do.

( Several hours have passed as Kim and Ron are now walking through a wet forest five miles outside the village. Ron is tired and slightly annoyed, for this forest seems to have no end.)

Ron

Can we have a one-minute break?

Kim

Ron, we don't have time for a break. We don't know what Kraven is up to, but we've got to stop him before it's too late.( Suddenly, a owl hoots in the distance, scaring Ron and Rufus, who comes out shivering.)

Ron

You don't happen to have another flashlight on you?( Kim sighs, reaching into her utility belt and giving Ron a extra flashlight. They continue on, getting closer and closer with each step. Finally, the duo walk out of the forest, only to find a narrow bridge before them, and the grim, crumbling castle where Kraven lives. Like the hero she is, Kim runs onto the bridge.)

Kim

Come on, Ron. Ron?

Ron

Can I just stay right here until you come out?

Kim

Ron. You shouldn't worry about this bridge. I would be surprised Kraven hasn't renovated it, I mean, like, there's no other way to get across.( Kraven's castle, by the way, stands in the shadow of the nearby mountains.) Come on!( A hesitant Ron walks slowly toward the bridge, and then, hearing a crack of lightning, the rain coming down again, Ron runs across the bridge. ) Ready?

Ron

A-As I'll ever be.( Like two small mice, Kim and Ron push the creaking door and enter the castle. Of course, like mice, they are watched by a cat, Dr.Kraven, who stands in his laboratory, looking down at a manniquin with a black wig and a green-black outfit who looks slightly like Kim. )

Kraven

The mouse has taken the cheese. Come Forth!( There is no response) FORWARD MARCH!( When he shouts this time, a group of large hulks run to Kraven stand at attention, awaiting their orders.) Agent Kim is approaching. Half of you stay here, the rest of you to the castle hall.( After he speaks, one of the henchmen stands in his current position.) Is that all clear?

Hulks

Yes, sir.

Kraven

Time to prepare the snare for the mouse.( He walks over to the mannequin, readjusts the wig, and goes over to a large computer, pressing a button which activates a unseen, hovering laser. There is a loud hum as the laser passes over Kraven's prize.) Perfect! Just perfect….

Wanna know what happens next? It will all be explain in chapter 4: Dastardly Dilemma.


	4. Dastardly Deeds

As the scene starts, our heroes walk carefully through Kraven's sanctum. Before going on, Kim takes out her flashlight, its beam illuminating cobwebbed arches.)

Ron

( whispers) This is r-really spooky, isn't it Rufus? Rufus?( Rufus's head rises from Ron's pocket' taking a quick look around, the molerat starts shivering. As they continue exploring, Kim's flashlight showing the way, entering through more creaky doors, the two suddenly find themselves in a dark hall, armored suits ahead on their right and left. Walking by, the flashlight beam passes over a visor, revealing a pair of sunglasses. The cold air causes a expected, but a hardly desired reaction.) Achoo!( Ron covers his nose too late, as his sneeze echoes all around them.)

Kim

Ron, cover your mouth.( Unfortunately, Kim herself neglects her own advice, inducing more echoes. One of the suits of armor starts to move, a armored heel rising from the stand with a loud creak.) Oops!( The room suddenly explodes into bright, glowing candlelight from above while more suits march toward them.) No, it won't be easy, guys.( Kim slides under a axe swung by a nearby henchmen; Ron runs frantically toward the door ahead, but is caught by a another henchmen standing to the side. Kim continues to fight, confusing Kraven's minions, even grabbing a old shield to deflect a sword blow from another henchmen, after which the shield cracks from the vibration. Those same vibrations cause Kim to shake like a blender and lose her balance. When a dizzy Kim regains her footing, however, she is disoriented and is easily grabbed by Kraven's men, and carried over to Kraven's lab in the chamber beyond; She is placed onto a wooden rack, and chained securely. Above her is a strange machine, similar to one in " Mind Games. ", the strange manniquin to her left. Dr. Kraven, sporting a large mustache and a black lab jacket, comes up to Kim, snickering in glee.!

Kraven

Agent Possible! I must say that I was surprised by your frontal assault on my fortress! Don't you usually look carefully falling into a carefully planned trap? Tsk, Tsk.( As he taunts her, he walks back toward a large computer in the corner, presses a glowing button marked "START. " A large suction cup telescopes from the machine, attaching itself to Kim's head, Kim glares at him with complete disdain.)

Kim

Aside from your usual egotistical speeches, what are you up to?

Kraven

Well, Agent Possible, I have noticed that my men are, have, and never will be a physical match for you. I've always thought of using robots, but the expenditure of stealing tin is too much. So I have decided on a different approach , and you have the one thing I need: a brain.( He gestures over to the manniquin, revealing it to Kim, who snorts. )

Kim

Putiing my mind into that..thing is not going to help you..

Kraven

Not quite, Agent Kim. I have already implanted some of my brain-waves into the mannequin's head, after modifying it with my Molecular-Modifier. I need _your_ brain to provide the brawn. When I am finished, I will have the perfect ally, who will be completely loyal to me!

Kim

Not if I-( Just then, the machine starts, absorbing Kim's brainwaves. Unable to move, she closes her eyes, clinches her teeth and yells out " Kraven has bad breath. Very bad Breath! " The current enters the mannequin, fast at first, and then ebbs off as the transfer ends. When the suction cup is removed, Kim's hair is standing on end. Kraven goes over to the mannequin, looking for any movement. Meanwhile, Kim manages to break off the rack, even though without a lot of noise, Kraven unaware of her escape, and then goes over to Ron ; as if obeying a unspoken wish, the mannequin has shown signs of life, its eyes peering at Kraven.)

Kraven

It's alive! Alive! Rise, my creation.( Hearing his voice, the being rises, looking around unsteadily, its gaze fixing on Kim, whose back is turned to her. ) Yes.. You are doing well! Destroy her!( With some difficulty, its motor skills utilized, the mannequin runs toward our hero, kicking one of the racks in her way, shattering it. Kim hears it, and turns around. Bedlam breaks out as Kim and the nameless thing face off, Kim on the defensive, blocking strong, rough kicks, while trying to counterattack. Outmatched, Kim tries to seek time to recover, flipping onto the nearby lab table. Ron stands by, looking from the exit to Kim, and back again. Kraven stands proudly near his creation ) Good!( Suddenly, to Kim's amazement, as its shadow looms over her, the thing stops. Kim crawls between the thing's legs, and runs to the lab door. )

Thing

B-Bad breath. Bad breath..( The thing turns its face toward Kraven, staring hard at him.

Kraven

What are you standing there for?( Pointing toward Kim) There she goes!

Thing

S-She go?( The thing has difficulty understanding Kraven's command, picking him up, and then turning him toward his lab door.)

Kraven

Yes, after her! Get _her (As Kim nears the door, _she bumps into Ron_, _who has been hiding behind a conveniently placed pillar.)

Kim

Come on, Ron, we're outta here!( Taking out the Kimmunicator.) Approach warp speed!

Ron

( pointing toward Kraven.) W-What about him?( The thing is walking slowly toward a overhanging cage, carrying Kraven under one arm.)

Kraven

She's escaping, you idiotic creature! Stop! Put me down! Hellp! Hellp!( Kraven's screams are drowned out as the GJ hovercraft zooms over the mountains and reaches the castle. After they reach it, Kim presses the GJ logo, opening the ship's hatch, releasing a ladder which she and Ron climb up until the ship recoils them in automatically .

Ron

Wow, this thing comes pretty fast, doesn't it?( As they fly off, a blinking Kim notices that there is something in her eye and extracts it, revealing a strand of black hair. As Agent Possible stares at it, pondering this, we fade in back to Kim's house with Kim, who has a slightly similar expression, except she is rubbing her chin as she. )

Kim

And..as you might expect, Dr. Kraven never bothered anyone, or any nation, ever again.

Tim

He had something bigger to worry about.( He and his brother laugh, but Ron sits, confused. His gaze turns toward the sky, where the moon has crept out from behind the clouds. Just then, the lights come back on, bringing smiles to the boy's faces)

Ron

Hey, guys! It stopped raining. That means that we still have a chance to get some candy. Come on!( The boys rise to their feet and head for the front door. When they open it, however, they are surprised to see Kim's parents right outside.)

Dr.Possible

This is a surprise! Going out for seconds, boys?

Ron

Not quite, Dr. Possible. The storm knocked the power out and it was too wet to go, so we thought we'd go now before it was too late.

Dr. Possible

Hmm..( He looks at his watch, and nods.) We've got a thirty-minute window! Let's go.( Tim and Jim follow their dad to the car while Ron stops near Kim.)

Ron

That was a good story, Kim! Where did you get that one?

Kim

Just something in the back of my mind.( As Kim speaks, we can see that the kitchen glove behind her back, in her left hand.)

The End.

.Did you like Kim Possible as a GJ agent? Read and Review!


End file.
